A Special Kind of Love
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: It's a TyAlex...just read...it started out as pure fluff and then got a plot and then went back to fluff...R&R!


Disclaimer: **Puts fingers in ears** I cant hear you, I cant hear you!  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot fic, I have way too many others that need updating so PLEASE review!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You look like crap." Sully said, pointedly looking over at a pale, sniffling Ty.  
  
"Gee thanks," he managed to get out between coughs. He had felt like crap the whole weekend.  
  
"It wouldn't have killed you to call in sick you know," Sully brought his half eaten doughnut back up to his mouth and took another bite, not even waiting to swallow before he continued, "if I get sick, it's your fault!"  
  
"Well aren't we Mr. Compassionate?" Ty continued to cough until nearly all his energy drained from his livid skin, and he fell back exhausted against the headrest.  
  
"That's it, I'm taking you home, let your girlfriend take care of you," Sully said, turning at the next left en route to Ty's apartment.  
  
"She's at work," he said, his eyes still closed as to not further aggravate his growing headache.  
  
"Well I'm taking you home, I won't be responsible for you getting shot 'cause you were to busy blowin' your nose!" Sully finished with a little laugh and continued to drive the squad car down town. He pulled up in front of Ty's apartment and pulled the key out of the ignition. Ty's eyes remained closed; he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Ty?" Sully whispered, slowly reaching out to rouse his partner. The heat given off of his fever-ridden body seeped through his uniform and Sully felt the intensity, "Ty!?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he muttered, turning to face a worried Sully.  
  
"We're here," he spoke slowly, with a watchful eye on his sick partner. Ty nodded and reached to open the door. Upon getting out, his body released an involuntary shiver as it met the cold, winter air. Sully walked behind him into the apartment and up the stairs till they reached the second floor.  
  
Ty leaned against the doorframe while searching his pockets for his keys, finding them; he slid cold metal into the doorknob and proceeded to open his door.  
  
"Thanks man," Ty started when Sully began to follow him in the door. "I got it from here, just tell Swersky I'm taking off, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, you sure you're okay here alone?"  
  
"Yeah Sul," he yawned and leaned his weight into the open door, "I'm a big boy now." He tried to laugh. Sully began to walk away and Ty closed his apartment door, not bothering to lock more then the standard first lock.  
  
He trudged into his bathroom and took a good long look at himself. His reflection was drawn and quite frankly, sickly in appearance. He continued to open the medicine cabinet in search of the thermometer. His lazy fingers fumbled with the piece of glass for a moment, but he finally got it into his mouth.  
  
"Shit!" he whispered to himself after the three minutes needed for a reading. He threw it back in the cabinet before shaking it back down below 96, from its now 102 degrees.  
  
He made his way to his bedroom, forgetting the detour to the kitchen for any cold medicines. He set his alarm for an hour and lay back in bed. His body immediately sank into the comforting hold of his mattress, sheets, and comforter, and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim Zambrano put the ambulance in park and jumped from the vehicle, followed by her partner for the day, Alex Taylor. They grabbed their equipment from the back of the bus and headed over to the nearest RMP.  
  
"I thought there was a shooting," Alex asked Sully, who happened to be leaning against the RMP looking quite bored.  
  
"False alarm. Some ass broke a mirror in his apartment, and his neighbor called 9-1-1," Sully continued, leaning against his car, but turned to face Alex, "how's Davis?"  
  
"Ty? How would I know, isn't he with you?" Alex began looking around the RMP, realizing Ty was nowhere in sight.  
  
"He was feeling pretty lousy so I drove him home, just figured he'da called you," Sully shrugged as his radio transmitted another call. He said his goodbyes and reluctantly got back in the RMP.  
  
Alex turned to Kim with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh no no no," Kim responded before Alex even opened her mouth, "I'm sure he's fine, if her weren't. . .he would have called!"  
  
Alex continued to give Kim that guilty, sad look of hers as they got into the ambulance. Kim started the engine and looked over to Alex, giving an audible sigh.  
  
"OK! Fine, we'll go "check" on him. But will you at least call first?" Kim asked. Alex showed a small smile as she pulled out her cell phone to call Ty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The distant ring of the phone woke Ty into a hazy state of consciousness. He heard the phone, on the table next to him, but had absolutely no energy to wake up and answer it. His eyes fluttered open at the repetitive alarm of the phone until finally, the machine picked up.  
  
"Ty, it's Alex, if you're there please pick up. . . Ty? Sully told me you were sick, just want to make sure you're all right." The machine cut her off there. Ty was able to push himself off the pillow and leaned on his hand as he gazed at the blinking "8:05" on his alarm clock. Groaning, he pushed himself further into a sitting position and hung his head until the room stopped spinning.  
  
He had woken up too late that morning to eat breakfast, and slept through lunch, so he thought it wise to eat something for dinner.  
  
Fearing the pounding headache and dizziness would return he stood slowly. But his efforts were futile and the dizziness brought him back down to the bed.  
  
Finally able to stand, he pushed himself into the kitchen. The cabinets never seemed so high to him as he tried to reach a can of soup. The cold metal found its way to his hand and he pulled it down from the shelf.  
  
The sound of the can opener grinding into the metal lid didn't help his headache much but he continued to make his soup. He emptied the tomato concentrate into the preheated pan on the stove. He proceeded to refill the can with water and dump the new contents into the pan. As he began to stir the mixture into a soup, he wondered what had possessed him to make tomato soup in the first place. His stomach churned and he carelessly dropped the wooden spoon in the pan, making haste in getting to the bathroom.  
  
He closed the door tight, for reasons he couldn't tell you now if you asked, and leaned over the toilet bowl, retching. There was little food in his stomach to purge, leaving him on the floor, heaving bile into the porcelain can.  
  
Back in the kitchen, his neglected soup was well past done and quickly burning. The wooden concave area of the spoon ignited, and the flame quickly traveled up the handle. The plastic handle of the pan melted to the extent of crumbling. It slowly flopped off the pan, flipping the flaming contents onto the floor.  
  
Ty heaved one more time and leaned against the wall adjacent to the sink. He flushed the toilet and tried to stand. The room began to spin the instant he was on his legs and he began to regret even waking up. He slumped to the ground with a thud. Only existing in the realm between consciousness and a blissful slumber, he smelt the smoke. That sickening smell sent him further into unconsciousness until his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No answer?" Kim looked at Alex, hopping not to get that look of guilt Alex had gotten so good at. Alex simply shook her head.  
  
"Your gunna make me drive you there to check on him, aren't you?" Kim asked, answering her own question as she started the bus. Alex nodded this time, with a smirk appearing on her lips. She fastened her seatbelt and watched as Kim drove to Ty's apartment.  
  
They pulled up not two minutes later and Alex jumped from her seat. Her feet hit the pavement as Kim threw the bus in park. On the other hand, Kim took her time to exit the vehicle and stood leaning against the hood.  
  
"Have fun," Kim waved playfully as she watched Alex wait to be buzzed in. Alex soon grew impatient as Ty continued not to answer; she pulled her spare key from her pocket and dove it into the lock. She charged up the stairs towards his apartment.  
  
"Ty, Ty it's Alex, open up!" she knocked on his door, "Ty! Come on, open the door!" she knocked a little harder. The rattle of the door brought her eyes down to the crack between the door and the floor, where a small billow of smoke escaped. Her heart rate rose, as did her knocking. Ty still didn't answer, and she became frantic. The smoke continued to come from below the door and she again withdrew her key. Making much haste, she opened the door and was faced with a half-flaming kitchen.  
  
"Crap!" Alex said under her breath and reached for the radio on her shoulder, "Kim! Call for back up!"  
  
"What's going on?" Kim pushed herself off of the ambulance and spoke clearly into her radio.  
  
"His apartments on fire!" Alex looked around for where she remembered the fire extinguisher to be. She took hold of it and ripped the safety latch off. Aiming at the base of the flames, she continued to look for Ty. She yelled his name but got no response. By the time the can had been emptied, she was able to make her way into the hallway, and at this point Kim appeared in the door way.  
  
"What the hell happened?" she spoke and walked closer to her partner. Alex was well on her way into his bedroom by the time she heard Kim's next words.  
  
"Oh god. . ." Kim trailed off as she opened the door of his bathroom. Alex quickly left the bedroom, running through the hallway until she was met with the half open bathroom door.  
  
"Ty. . ." Alex whispered under her breath as she kneeled down next to his still body. The sirens blared in the back of her mind as the back up arrived.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fire had long been out, and Alex had long been sitting there; next to Ty. With a diagnosis of "Walking" pneumonia, he would be discharged in the next day or so, but Alex couldn't help but worry.  
  
"Sully's pissed right?" Ty asked slowly, and received a cute nod from his company.  
  
"Oh, you better believe it," she gripped his hand tightly, "when the doctor said you were gunna be fine, he was relieved of course. . . then Bosco had to keep him from coming in here and biting your head off."  
  
"Yeah, I bet," He coughed a response, "so, how bad's the apartment look?"  
  
"Well, it isn't destroyed, but you wont be cooking soup for a while," she smirked, her eyes brimming with tears. His hand reached up to brush away her tears, and her face fell into his hands. Sitting up to look at her, they fell into a light kiss.  
  
"Well aren't you the romancer?" she leaned her forehead against his and laughed, "if I get sick from that, you better take care of me."  
  
"Always," he leaned back against the pillows of the gurney, and drifted to sleep. A welcome sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks later things were settling down. Alex had moved in with Ty, permanently, and all was well that ended well. Ty returned back to work, greeted by high fives and the usual rolecall.  
  
Sully sat next to him in the RMP, similar to the day almost forgotten now. But this time Ty was in the drivers seat. He pulled the car into park and sighed, reaching deep into his left pocket. He produced a small pink box and handed it to his partner.  
  
Sully opened the box with a questioning look and turned his eyes to Ty, "Gee, thanks, but your not my type," he winked.  
  
"Ha, you wish it were for you," He grabbed he box back and stared at it, "you think she'll say yes?"  
  
"How could she say no to that face?" Sully grabbed his chin, pinching it like a child's.  
  
"C'mon on Sul," he brushed Sully's hand off his face and put the box containing a brilliant ring, back in his pocket, "I love her. . . I love her man. . ."  
  
Ty started the RMP back up and began to drive in silence. They finally reached another red light and Sully turned back to his young partner, "If you love her, then you already know the answer."  
  
Ty smiled to himself as the light turned green. He knew the answer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Finisce!~  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
